<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Para Dio by KaguraMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622541">Para Dio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay'>KaguraMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Father (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya, logo após ficar adulta, escreve uma carta direcionada a Dio. <br/>Será que foi por saudade? O que está escrito nela?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Para Dio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Querido Dio</p>
<p>Há quanto tempo não nos falamos? A última vez foi logo após meu pai morrer, certo? Perdoe-me, não me lembro mais.</p>
<p>Maria e eu estamos vivendo muito bem. Agora temos uma casa um pouco longe do vilarejo mais próximo. Conquistamos com muito esforço, ainda mais porque Maria continua me seguindo e me acompanhando a qualquer decisão que eu faça. De fato, ela vem sendo a melhor mãe que tiva depois da minha. Agradeço a ela todos os dias.</p>
<p>O que eu estou fazendo? Sou médica, de uma clínica que eu sou a proprietária. Não é muito conhecida ainda, mas estamos conseguindo pacientes aos poucos. Não é ótimo? Estudar medicina e anatomia para ajudar a resolver seus problemas, tirar todos os seus sofrimentos e achar alguma resolução para seus problemas é muito bom. É um presente quando vejo o sorriso de todos quando digo que posso ajudar, ainda mais quando eles não possuem formas de pagar e acreditar nessa chance de melhorar. Não é realmente incrível?</p>
<p>O que foi? Ouviu algo sobre mim? Aposto que não é de mim que você quer saber, ou estou errado?</p>
<p>Está preocupado, não é? Está preocupado com as bonecas que fiz, certo? Elas não são lindas? Como as fiz? Bom, uma delas foi os olhos de uma morena muito bonita que veio me visitar, os cabelos foram de uma loura que possuía os cabelos bem cuidados assim como sua pele macia. Não foi difícil vende-la já que a sua beleza é muito acima da media. Eles a adoram! Você deveria tentar, não é tão difícil quanto parece. Uns olhos aqui, outros cabelos ali e pronto, uma nova criação surgindo.</p>
<p>Está falando da nossa promessa? Nem lembro mais dela, apenas me recordo de um livro que encontrei quando mais nova, acho que foi logo após queimarem minha antiga casa. Parece ser do meu pai, a letra e suas informações são parecidas com a que antigamente. Eu sei, desviei ter jogado para quando notei, mas algo me dizia para ficar. E, oh, decisão que fiz. Recebi um prazer enorme seguindo os passos do meu pai. Nunca imaginei que ver o sangue escorrendo todas as vezes que tiro alguma parte do corpo fosse tão prazeroso. Agora entendo porque meu pai gostava tanto ao ponto de fazer coleções de suas criações.</p>
<p>Bom, de qualquer forma, eu sinto muito. Espero poder te encontrar algum dia novamente, Dio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ass: Aya</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>